L'ultima casa a sinistra
|annouscita= 1972 |durata = 84 min 91 min (versione non censurata) 80 min (versione italiana) |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |genere= Drammatico, thriller |regista= Wes Craven |soggetto= Wes Craven |sceneggiatore= Wes Craven e Ulla Isaksson (non accreditata) |produttore= Sean S. Cunningham |produttoreassociato= Katherine D'Amato |casaproduzione= Lobster Enterprises, Sean S. Cunningham Films e The Night Co. |attori= *Sandra Cassell: Mari Collingwood *Lucy Grantham: Phyllis Stone *David A. Hess: Krug Stillo *Fred Lincoln: Fred 'Weasel' Podowski *Jeramie Rain: Sadie *Marc Sheffler: Junior Stillo *Gaylord St. James: Dr. John Collingwood *Cynthia Carr: Estelle Collingwood *Ada Washington: Ada *Marshall Anker: Sceriffo *Martin Kove: Vice sceriffo *Ray Edwards: Postino *Jonathan Craven: Ragazzo con pallone (non accreditato) *Anthony J. Forcelli: Ice Cream Store Clerk (non accreditato) *Steve Miner: Hippie Taunting Deputy (non accreditato) |doppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= *Vittoria Febbi: Phyllis Stone *Glauco Onorato: Krug Stillo *Vittorio Stagni: Junior Stillo *Luciano De Ambrosis: Dr. John Collingwood *Ferruccio Amendola: Sceriffo *Manlio De Angelis: Vice sceriffo *Pino Locchi: Narratore (ed. italiana) |fotografo= Victor Hurwitz |montatore= Wes Craven |effettispeciali= Troy Roberts |musicista= David Alexander Hess |scenografo= Roy Walker |costumista= Susan E. Cunningham |truccatore= Anne Paul |sfondo= |premi= }} 'L'ultima casa a sinistra' è un film del 1972 diretto da Wes Craven. Trama Una ragazza, Mari Collingwood, ha appena compiuto 17 anni, ed ottiene dai genitori il permesso di passare il giorno del suo compleanno con la sua amica Phyllis, mentre la famiglia prepara i festeggiamenti per il compleanno. Le due incontrano in un negozio un ragazzo, Justin, che le invita a casa sua per fumare della marijuana. Ben presto però le due si rendono conto di essere cadute in trappola: in casa torna Krug, un criminale psicopatico, evaso e ricercato, che si nasconde lì con la sua banda di amici fuggitivi. Il gruppo imprigiona le due e violenta Phyllis per tutta la notte sotto gli occhi scioccati di Mari. Il giorno dopo, Krug porta le ragazze nel bosco dove decide di torturarle prima di fuggire dal paese. Approfittando di un momento di distrazione, Phyllis riesce a fuggire ma viene raggiunta dal gruppo e sventrata a colpi di machete. Mari, intanto, cerca di convincere Justin, che sembra l'unico ad essere disgustato da quello che il padre e gli amici stanno facendo, a lasciarla andare; tuttavia appena tenta la fuga viene fermata da Krug, che la violenta selvaggiamente e le incide poi il suo nome sul petto con un coltello. La ragazza tenta di scappare buttandosi nel lago e sfortunatamente viene raggiunta da un colpo di pistola alla schiena, senza però morire. Verso sera il gruppo decide, prima di fuggire dal paese, di farsi ospitare da qualcuno per la notte. Per un tragico caso, l'abitazione più vicina è l'ultima casa a sinistra, cioè quella dei genitori di Mari; la banda riesce a spacciarsi per dei venditori porta a porta a cui è accaduto un incidente, fino a quando i genitori si rendono conto delle cose trovando il cadavere della figlia appena fuori dalla porta e la collana di Mari prima sistemata da Justin per avvisare i genitori. Iniziano così la loro vendetta, mettendo in atto una vera e propria carneficina, uccidendo uno ad uno i componenti della banda in maniera brutale e sanguinosa. Produzione I lavori del film cominciarono sotto il nome ''Night of Vengeance e la pellicola conteneva molte più scene di sesso estremo di quelle presenti nella versione definitiva del film. Il titolo fu cambiato più volte, da Sex Crime Of The Century a Krug & Co. (esiste ancora qualche copertina con questo titolo) prima di essere definitivamente intitolato L'ultima casa a sinistra. La trama di L'ultima casa a sinistra è ispirata a quella de La fontana della vergine (1960) del regista Ingmar Bergman, vincitore del Premio Oscar come miglior film di lingua straniera. Il film di Craven venne subito contestato e più volte tagliato e rimaneggiato dalla censura per la sua rappresentazione di forti scene di violenza, e anche per come Craven mostra tutto fino in fondo in scene crudeli, tra cui spicca quella dello stupro di Mari, dove la cinepresa rimane fissa durante l'intera sequenza sul volto della vittima e dello stupratore, e anche quella dello sventramento di Phyllis, dove Sadie estrae le interiora della ragazza e le maneggia per diversi minuti (all'epoca la scena era stata censurata completamente dal film, insieme a tutte quelle dove le ragazze sono costrette a rapporti lesbici. Tuttora la maggior parte delle copie del film mancano di queste sequenze). Ancora ai nostri giorni viene considerato uno dei film più controversi mai realizzati, anche se il film Non violentate Jennifer del 1978, appartenente allo stesso filone del cosiddetto "Rape and Revenge Movie", ha subito molte più contestazioni ed è essenzialmente molto più violento ed esplicito nelle scene di violenza sessuale, che si protraggono per diversi minuti. Craven nella scrittura di questo film fu molto influenzato dalle terribili e orripilanti immagini che vide in un metraggio sulla guerra in Vietnam, e decise di veicolare la repulsione verso quella terribile violenza. Polemiche nel Regno Unito Il film ebbe molti problemi con la censura in tutto il mondo, ma il caso nel Regno Unito fu quello che ebbe maggior risonanza. Nel 1974, la BBFC rifiutò di riconoscere il certificato di rilascio per la proiezione del film nei cinema, a causa delle sue scene di sadismo e violenza. Comunque nei primi anni ottanta, grazie al boom dei videoregistratori di casa, fu pubblicata un'edizione VHS incensurata che non poteva essere sospesa. Tuttavia, in occasione dell'approvazione, nel 1984, del Video Recordings Act, "l'osceno film" sconvolse i supervisori che lo sospesero, finché esso non fu inserito dal Dipartimento delle Pubbliche Persecuzioni nella lista dei "film osceni". La situazione proseguì immutata fino agli anni novanta, ma, nel frattempo, si creò attorno a questa pellicola una sorta di leggenda nel Regno Unito, sostenuta dal critico Mark Kermode, che reputò il film come un importante classico. Nel 2000, il film fu nuovamente presentato alla BBFC per ottenere la certificazione e nuovamente gli fu negata, anche se fu concessa una licenza per proiettarlo una volta a Leicester nel giugno del 2000. Dopo quest'unica proiezione, la BBFC chiarì la sua posizione riguardo al film: esso non avrebbe ricevuto più alcun tipo di certificazione e/o permesso; ne venne intrapresa la nuova realizzazione su nastro nel 2002. Quest'edizione tuttavia fu anch'essa un fallimento in quanto i distributori non avevano intenzione di tagliare alcune scene del film, come richiedeva la BBFC. Alla fine il film è uscito in DVD nel maggio 2003 con 31 secondi tagliati. Le scene tagliate sono disponibili come slideshow nella sezione extra del disco, ed è anche presente un link ad un sito che permette di vedere le scene tagliate per intero. Ancora non è stato riconosciuto alcun permesso per la proiezione nei cinema, e non è nemmeno stata rilasciata una versione del DVD incensurata. Remake Nel 2005 è stato realizzato un remake non ufficiale intitolato Chaos. Nel 2009 è stato realizzato un altro remake intitolato L'ultima casa a sinistra. Citazioni cinematografiche * Sadie canta la canzone "Singin' in the Rain" del film Cantando sotto la pioggia. * Junior menziona la serie televisiva The Brighter Day. * La tagline del film "It's only a movie" ("E' solo un film") è stata ispirata da quella del film Color Me Blood Red che diceva "It's just a movie" Incassi Girato con un budget di $ 87.000Top Ten Low Budget Films Under $500,000. Daily Film Dose. Retrieved April 1, 2013, il film ne ha incassati $ 3.100.000 . Curiosità * Le riprese del film si svolsero tra il 2 ottobre e il 6 novembre del 1971. * Nella versione originale Junior è figlio di Krug, mentre nella versione doppiata in italiano è solo un complice. * Negli anni '80 la Vestron Pictures contattò Danny Steinmann per scrivere e dirigere un sequel del film, che poi mai venne realizzato. Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film drammatici Categoria:Film thriller Categoria:Film del 1972